Understanding the molecular mechanisms that regulate cellular proliferation and differentiation is a central theme of developmental biology. MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are a recently discovered class of ˜22-nucleotide regulatory RNAs that post-transcriptionally regulate gene expression1,2. Increasing evidence has pointed to the potential role of miRNAs in a variety of biological processes3-8.
However, there remains a long-felt and continuing need in the art for characterization of the role or roles of miRNAs in biological processes. The presently disclosed subject matter addresses this and other needs in the art.